


Crush or Crushed

by JAJAeger



Series: Ereri Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, Internal Conflict, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining!Eren, student!eren, student!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes Levi for a few years now but he's never got the courage to confess.</p><p> </p><p>Day 1: Pining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush or Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for this year's Ereri Week. Last year, I was still new to the fandom and I don't have the courage to write. I'm still a baby in this fandom but I always love how people write about them.

Eren runs towards his school building, the science building. There’s only less than five minutes left until his first class starts.

 _Why did they fucking build it so far away?_ He grumbled as he continues to jog and run hoping and praying he won’t be late. His teacher has the tendency to be early and students who are late for his class will be locked out from the classroom.

_Whoever told them to start the class at fucking 6:30 in the morning?!_

He turns around the corner and runs up stairs. He almost bumped into his classmate. His heart almost jumped out of his mouth when he notices that the sad classmate is his long time crush, Levi. He skids into a stop and just slightly bumps into him.

Eren’s glad for multiple reasons; one, he gets to touch him even slightly; two, he’ll kill Eren if Levi fell down and got dirty. He’s a clean freak but also one of the top ten students. A lot of his classmates say they don’t really like Levi. They don’t hate on him but he’s just a little unapproachable. Also, he’s scary at times especially if it’s cleaning duty. In fact, they’re actually looking up to him. Lots of girls and some boys like him – Eren’s one of them.

He’s liked Levi since their first year and for some reason every year they’re in the same class. Eren’s glad that he can see Levi and talk to him as much as his heart can take. What he doesn’t like is that he could see Levi talk or gets close to some of the girls or more particularly to the classroom’s muse, Petra. A lot of speculation goes around them that they’re dating and what not. Eren’s just contented watching them even if deep down he’s hurting.

Eren’s pretty sure he’s feeling will never be reciprocated plus he’s a boy. Not everyone is so keen to knowing that someone in their class or school is gay. Immature people still make prejudices against homosexuals. All he can do is watch and make memorable memories as much as possible. At least, when he gets older he has some memories to look back to. He just hopes it will go away after they graduate so that he can move on.

“Tch. Watch it, brat.” Levi glared at him.

“I’m sorry.” Eren replied before hurrying up inside when he saw their teacher going up the stairs.

Eren sat down as comfortable as possible. His heart is still pounding loudly against his chest. Bumping into Levi so early in the morning is not really good for his poor gay heart.

“Good morning class, settle down. Take out your homework and pass it to the person in front of you.” The teacher instructed as soon as she entered. She looks around to see if someone is late then looks at his watch. Seemingly satisfied, she smiled then proceeded to close the door.

Eren takes his homework out and waits for the people at the back to pass their homework. He heard someone click their tongue. He turned to face his seatmate and frown while trying his best not to blush. Levi’s his seatmate this year.

“What?” he said.

“Is that your homework or some shit wipes?” Levi frowns at the condition of Eren’s homework.

Eren glares back. “It’s like this because I forgot it and I have to run back to my house to get it.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Your paper looks like your face, a shitty mess.”

“Whatever. It’s none of your business.” Eren hides his face. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing. Levi just noticed his face and his heart is doing some somersaults and blood rushes to his face.

The day continued on without any happening. Eren went to talk to Armin and Mikasa, his two best friends, in the other class during lunch break while Levi talks to his own circle of friends.

“Eren, stop staring.” Mikasa offhandedly commented.

Eren blushed. “I’m not!”

Both of his best friends raised an eyebrow.

“I just can’t help it okay?” Eren hisses as quietly as possible.

“You’re hopeless.” Armin told Eren.

Eren sighs, “I just wish this feeling would go away. I swear, I will die from cardiac arrest or what.”

“Wow, Eren. That’s some big words.” Armin teases continually.

“Shut up. Why am I talking to you again?” Eren replied, frustrated.

“Because you need someone to talk to about your crush...”  Armin replied easily.

“Ugh, this crush is annoying! I never asked for this!” Eren flails his hand hitting someone in the process. “Fuck, I’m sorry –” He felt blood rushes to his face when it was Levi he hit.

“Tch, that’s the second time Jaeger.” Levi glares at Eren.

“I said I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re sho–”

“I dare you to finish that sentence, Jaeger.” Levi’s glare deepens and threateningly went closer to the brunet. Eren can’t help but cower making himself as small as possible.

Eren’s heart is beating wildly under Levi’s intense gaze so he did the next thing that came up in his mind. That is, stick his tongue at Levi and ran away.

Levi’s eyes widened slightly before clicking his tongue again and turned to the opposite direction.

 

 

Armin called Eren’s attention after the bell rang signaling the end of the afternoon classes as the students flood out of their classrooms and to the hallway.

“What’s up?” Eren asked, excited to go home.

“You need to go to the school’s meeting for the upcoming school festival and intramurals.” Armin said. “The English club president is on a tournament and you’re the vice president so…”

Eren rolled his eyes. He never really likes English as a subject. He’s never good at it but Armin told him to join since it might help him. To be honest, it was helping. He could ask the members and some of his co-seniors about some topics that are so difficult for him.

“When is it?” Eren replied stopping at the side so as not to bump into the students going home.

“Today. I forgot to tell you this lunch. You just disappeared after hitting Levi.”

“It was an accident!” Eren fights his blush blooming on his cheeks as he remembered what happened earlier. “And I don’t really know if I could go…” He doesn’t really want to go the meetings. It’s boring and time consuming.

“Levi will be there.”

“Ok, I’ll go.”

Armin smirked and looked and gave Eren a knowing look.

“Not one word, Armin.” Eren gives an empty threat to his best friend to which Armin only laughed off.

 

 

“Why am I here, again?” Eren asked himself as he yawns for the nth time for the whole duration of the meeting.

Armin gave Eren a pointed look. The brunet immediately shuts his mouth and focused more. He can’t. Eren can’t focus when all he could see is Levi sitting a few chairs in front of him. He’s sitting beside Petra again. There’s a twinge of pain blooming in his chest when he saw them talking so intimately. He looked away.

The whole meeting dragged on and Eren tried his best not to look at Levi’s direction. It was difficult but since he’s already a senior he figured he should slowly stop looking at him and maybe start looking at other people. His heart disagrees but his mind says he doesn’t have a chance. All he could is watch silently from the sidelines.

While going out, he saw an expensive-looking pen on the floor. He picked it up and asked the other people in the room if they know whose it is. Everybody shook their heads. Eren decided to just keep it and return it if someone is trying to find it.

The next day, Eren’s shoving his head on his textbook. He actually forgot that there’s a test on their advance science so he’s cramming, trying to shove all information he can before the test. He almost missed the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. It took a few moments to realize that it’s actually real and not just his imagination.

He looked up and his world stop moving for a moment. His eyes wide as he waits for Levi to talk.

“Oi, have you seen some pen in the meeting room yesterday?” asked Levi.

Not trusting his voice, Eren nodded.

The brunet saw relief in his eyes. “Do you have it?”

“Uh, n-no. I took it home but I actually forgot to bring it with me.” Eren finally got the courage to speak. He’s silently congratulating himself for sounding firm and calm even though inside it’s a warzone.

“Ok. Just bring it tomorrow. It’s important.” Levi replied.

“Oh, sure. It’s not like you won’t see me tomorrow.” Eren answered.

“Don’t sass me brat.” Levi said before walking away.

Eren turns his attention back to his book when he heard Petra talk.

“Did you find it? Next time don’t lose my gifts.” Eren heard.

 _Oh._ Eren forced himself not to think about it and started studying again.

 

 

The next day, Eren brought the pen with him in school. Actually, he woke up earlier this morning. He barely slept last night thinking of things that might happen when he returns the pen. Eren always felt silly every time his mind wanders of what things might be. Then, he’ll just laugh at his pitiful state.

Waking up early and preparing for school leisurely is a luxury for Eren who sleeps until the last minute. However, while he’s enjoying eating his breakfast and talking with his mom he forgot that he’s in cleaning duty today. The worst part is that Levi is their leader.

Levi sternly ordered them to go to school extra early since they have a lot of things to do and that the previous group might’ve done a shitty job.

Eren gasps when he looks at his watch. It’s almost 6am and he still has to ride a bus to school. The brunet rushes his actions and runs towards the bus stop cursing every human being that impedes his way to school.

Eren arrives ten minutes late. Levi’s furious. As a punishment, he’s assigned to watering the plants and dusting and organizing the teacher’s stock room (aka desk). Luckily he finishes with a few minutes to spare.

“Hey, Levi here’s your pen.” Eren hands Levi the pen as casually as possible although his hands are cold and clammy.

Levi grunts in acknowledgement before he stopped for a moment. “Oh, you have nice hands.” Levi holds the brunet’s cold hand inspecting it meticulously.

Meanwhile, Eren’s a blushing mess.

_Why is he holding my hands?! Fuck! Did he just say I have beautiful hands?! I’m going CRAZY!!_

_Fucking TURD! He’s actually touching my hands! Shit!_

Eren’s mind is reeling and his heart is erratic. Blood floods his cheeks and butterflies’ exploding inside his stomach.

“Uh… Ah, y-yeah. Ok, bye…” Eren retracts his hands abruptly startling Levi a bit. Then he runs outside but as he turns around the corner he slips and before he knows it he’s facing floor and his body hurts. He can feel his face getting warmer as he stands up. He looks around, mostly at Levi’s general direction, his face gets redder when he realized that everyone stopped whatever they’re doing and is now staring at him.

With his last thread of pride intact, he huffs and walks outside. His face is already as red as a tomato.

“Are you okay?” Armin asked when he bumped into Eren outside their classrooms. “Your face is flaming red.”

“I just fucked up the biggest chance I could get! I’m so stupid! I want to die…” Eren said forlornly.

“There, there…”

“Mr. Jaeger, aren’t you going to come in? Or would you rather talk to you friend all day?” the stern voice of their teacher startled the two.

Eren said a quick good bye before going inside trying his best to ignore the stares of his classmates. Once seated, Eren almost jumps in his sit when he felt someone poke his side.

“What the… Levi…” Eren hissed as quietly as possible trying his hardest not to blush.

He sees Levi point something. Eren looks down and saw Levi’s writing on his notebook.

It says, ‘ _Are you ok? That was a hard fall.’_

A warm feeling blooms inside the brunet’s chest.

Since he can’t talk in fear of getting caught by his teacher, he smiled and raised his thumb up. Levi smiles back and all Eren could think of is his smile the whole day.

 

 

Day of the school festival, Eren stretched as he finishes setting up all the heavy materials for the booth. Most of the students are in the auditorium for the opening of the school intramurals while some of the officers are here with Eren fixing their booths and other stuff needed for the whole day.

For the entire day, Eren’s been busy running around the campus from one booth to another. He barely have the chance to think of Levi at all although his eyes darts immediately to any guy who might resemble him making Eren sigh in disappointment then starts scolding himself.

Then he’ll actually see Levi and he’s heart would skip a beat involuntarily. Right after he’ll see him with Petra actually smiling not the smirk or the condescending smile he always shows the brunet. Eren would scold himself again.

By the end of the day, Eren ended up sitting near the back of the main building. He just realized, after all those two years of watching and desiring the person he can’t possibly have, that it’s hopeless he’s in way to deep and he can’t get out. This will be their last activity before graduating then they won’t see each other anymore. Maybe except for some friends of his but mostly don’t really gather together unless it’s organized, which is rare for they will be going to different colleges.

Eren finds comfort in knowing that finally he won’t see Levi then maybe he’ll forget his feelings for him.

 

Graduation passed and Eren decided never to tell Levi his feelings thinking everything will pass and change. It's not like he's deeply in love with him, Eren convinces himself.

 

 

Several months went on. Eren got a half scholarship in Trost University. It is two cities away from Eren's hometown. He's studying International Studies which is not offered in his local schools. He stopped thinking of a certain raven haired man, eventually.

Second half of the year Eren's late for his second class on that day, the first class took more time than he ever intended to and the professor couldn't care less about the student's schedule.

Just as the teacher placed her bag on the table, Eren came skidding through the door. Every eye turned to him; some are snickering while others just don’t care.

"Seat down kid I don’t have all day.” The teacher says slightly frowning at the brunet.

Eren scanned the whole room. All the back seats are taken and he's too lazy to find a seat in the middle. His eyes landed on the seat near the corner. It's as if all students prefer not too seat there. Eren jogs to it hanging his bag on his left side when his new seatmate spoke.

"Eren?"

A voice so familiar echoes deep within Eren's heart. His head snaps upward staring wide eyed at the person beside him.

"Levi?! What are you doing here?" Eren squeaked.

Levi smirked, "What do you think?"

"I-I thought you went to the university near our city."

"What shit are you talking about? I’ve always been here since the start of the year.”

“What? How big is this school man?” Eren whispered.

For some reason, Eren’s heart is beating wildly seeing Levi again after many months. He won’t admit it but he is happy and warmth fills his heart. It is surprising since the brunet hadn’t thought about Levi for quite some time. But he’s glad it’s not like before in which he just blushes and unable to talk most of the time. He just hopes they would be actually, at least be friends this time.

After class, the two walked down the hallway together in comfortable silence when Levi spoke again.

“Hey, I just realized I don’t know shit about you.”

Eren answered, “Huh?”

“Yeah, I mean, I know you’re someone in the same class as mine but I don’t really know anything about you besides that.” Levi said as he continues to walk.

Eren gave it a thought before replying. He also realized that all throughout those years he spent watching Levi he never really knew anything about him besides him being a clean scary freak and that he had a huge crush on him.

“You know what, you’re right.” The brunet answered truthfully.

Levi hummed. “Let’s start now.”

“What?” Eren slowed down and looked at the shorter man.

“…Getting to know each other and all that shit.” Levi answered but the brunet only gave him a confused look.

Levi took a deep breath before sighing. “I mean we should hang out… more…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, like over coffee…” Eren nodded. “…maybe a dinner or two…” Levi refuses to look Eren in the eyes. “…and catch a movie or some shit like that.”

The brunet’s speechless for quite some time, taking and processing everything Levi said. Eren blushes. Levi looks away hints of pink dusts his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, sure. I mean, if Petra won’t be mad…” Eren trails off, embarrassed.

Levi frowns at his answers before releasing an exasperated sigh. “Are you fucking serious? You totally believed all those rumors?”

“Well, everyone can see it.” Eren retorts.

Levi rolls his eyes. “That’s all bullshit. There’s only been one person I’ve always been interested at and that’s you.”

Eren gapes at Levi’s confession. He tries to speak but not a sound comes out.

“You look stupid.” Levi said looking nervous that’s well hidden in other people’s eyes.

The brunet’s breathe hitches and gasps. “Is that how you treat the person you just confessed to?”

“You do look stupid like a fish about to die and flushed down the shithole.”

“Hey!” Eren pouts. “That’s not nice.”

“I’m nothing but nice.” Levi replies crossing his arms across his chest with a perfect eyebrow arched.

“Yup. But you’re hot though.” Eren quickly covers his mouth in a vain attempt to cover his slip up.

Levi smirked. “C’mon, bright eyes.”

Eren turns tomato when Levi actually grabs his arm dragging him somewhere albeit gently making his heart flutter and burst with happiness and nervousness.

“This is okay, right?” Levi asked reluctantly after a few steps.

Eren smiles brightly at this and shook his head while he tightens his hold onto the other’s hands. He’s too happy to form any words as of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone might be surprised at the time I set earlier in the story. Well, it's not false. That's the time my classes start when I was in high school. And most of the things that happened here are based from my experiences except for the last part, of course.
> 
> !!SHARING TIME!!  
> I confessed to the guy years after about how he's my crush and what not when we were in high school and I really can't remember what happened after, haha. My 'feelings' for him passed and... I just wanna share my embarrassing stories to you thru my OTP. XD


End file.
